


[ART] If Music is a Place — then Jazz is the City

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [40]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Career, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Falling In Love, Fanart, H/D Fan Fair 2019, Jazz Music, M/M, Music, Musician Draco Malfoy, New Orleans, Secondary Theme: Travel Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: In an endeavour to find himself, Harry winds up in New Orleans. He's heard great things about the music originated from there. He discovers something he never expected. And then, he keeps going back to the same venue where the main musician doesn't stop playing for him.





	[ART] If Music is a Place — then Jazz is the City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khalulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalulu/gifts).



> For Prompt #[157](https://docs.google.com/document/d/16er_sVwwFtbVQxtiFqHRWhw09kwNYhywsB-R48qtVPU/edit#).
> 
>  **Medium:** Digital  
>  **Artist's Notes:** Thanks to M for their second opinion. Title comes from a quote by [Vera Nazarian](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/536589-if-music-is-a-place----then-jazz-is-the). Also my thanks to khalulu for such a cool prompt.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! Please support the artist by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥  
> (also on [TUMBLR](https://digtheshipper.tumblr.com/post/189284731866))


End file.
